


【Facker】Tower of Babel 巴别塔

by BlurringST



Category: Andi Mack (TV), IT (2017), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurringST/pseuds/BlurringST
Summary: Tiger eyelashes, summer wine.——《Everything You’ve Come to Expect》





	【Facker】Tower of Babel 巴别塔

**Author's Note:**

> Attention-时间线混乱，小学生流水账，逻辑混乱，facker为主，有一些asherannie和foah，一点微乎其微的fasher。大概会有很多迷幻的地方，请不要在意，因为这是一个实验产物：论喝醉了会写出什么样的东西。请放心修文时有尽量改的接近常人逻辑思维方式。

[Voleur de Roses]

 

夏天的雨总是来得太急，光是一滴雨点就足以摧残一朵玫瑰。

 

所以今天Jack收到的那朵昨夜的玫瑰好几片花瓣摇摇欲坠。

 

Jack的床头柜上有很多东西，一张放在相框里和另一个男孩一起的合照，（虽然Jack不明白自己为什么会放一张与陌生人的合照在床头，也许那是他的发小？但他在那张照片里面笑的很灿烂）；还有零零碎碎散落的几美分硬币和皱巴巴的几张纸币，只要他一不小心它们都会被他扫到地上，然后或许会滚到床下被地精偷走；一个水晶球，来自于Emmy的一件三年前的礼物——里面是色彩夸张的街景，也许是California某个小镇；还有他的戒指和银项链，放在他手机的旁边像蛇一样蜷曲着。

 

那里总是有一支玫瑰，不是他自己买的，也不是什么人送给他的，只是静静的放在相框前面。那朵放在他床头的玫瑰总是存在，带着月光下新鲜的露水与尖利的刺，还有整齐斜切口的玫瑰花茎，绿色的切面还湿润着，而他的桌上有一圈干涸的水痕。

 

Jack从没有上心去收藏那些玫瑰。是的，那些玫瑰。几乎每一日当他醒来，他都会在自己的床头看见一朵玫瑰。起初他以为是自己的哪位追求者，或者哪位在他身边躺过一个晚上的痴情者。也许是哪位罗密欧从阳台爬进来，就着月光自导自演一番，用着拗口的莎士比亚十四行诗式古英语，然后再把这朵玫瑰放在他的床头柜上。他试着锁上窗户，可是玫瑰依旧日复一日的出现在他的床头。

 

这是件浪漫，灵异又有些诡异的事。睡梦中谁也不知道世界究竟怎样变化了，就算第二个太阳问世了也无人知晓。玫瑰的藤蔓也许会从阴冷潮湿的墙角撬开一个洞，在黑暗中爬满他的房间，但是却在天明前收回它们鲁莽而谨慎的手脚，只留下一朵给这个刚步入少年的男孩。

 

他从没有考虑过鬼魂或者一些超自然的因素，这些都太超脱现实了。鬼魂对于Jack来说是只存在与童话故事与神话诗歌里面的，他们只是人类基于恐惧捏造的，像黏土一样被捏造成令人恐惧的形象；或者像《伊利亚特》里的鬼魂，来自于逝去的可怜人。

 

Jack对于这多来历不明的玫瑰花毫无反感，同样也没有畏惧，他甚至多了一份极其危险的好奇心。

 

他没有告诉Emmy，他把这个秘密藏起来，就算在自己最好的朋友面前。他甚至敢打包票，Emmy要是知道了一定会尖叫起来，然后兴奋的和他说这是一段有些魔幻现实主义的罗曼蒂克故事。  
十五岁的男孩正是固执的初生牛犊不怕虎的年纪，他还有四个月就要十六岁了，唯一能称得上他的阿克琉斯之踵的大概来自于尖嘴鸽子的恐惧。

 

嘁。

 

玫瑰不是气球，他也不是Eddie Kaspbrak，没那么多害怕的必要。

 

这只玫瑰也许该多加一张Derry的明信片，最好还是写着“你的头发像冬日的烈焰，一月燃烧后的余烬，我的心也熊熊燃烧”的那种，Jack打趣的想。

 

他尝试过去抓住这个这个佐罗，撕掉他夜色下黑色的面具，撕掉那带来太多神秘感引发的性幻想。但是夜晚那样的布匹从来是揭不开的，笼罩在天空每一个角落，把天际线以下全部都用马克笔涂黑，一点缝隙也不会留下。当你试着切开凝成膏状的夜色时，这粘稠的一团不会留下任何痕迹，那条口子迅速的愈合了。

 

Jack尝试过红着眼睛整个通宵，但他总是会在一片黑暗中、等来月光之前睡着。那赠予玫瑰的小偷从来不会在他的窗户下留下两个脚印——阿加莎克里斯汀系列中总是提到的里最可供判断直观的线索，留下最多的不过一袖玫瑰的馥郁，然后在几小时后，就像玻璃杯一样被摔碎在晨风里然后，不做声响的掉在草地上潜伏起来。

 

他的手机屏幕亮起来，闹钟滴滴滴的响起来，把一切由这这朵神秘的玫瑰带来的遐想全部都从这间屋子里切分开，而Jack就站在冰裂的另一端，幻想连同浪漫一起被从他身上剥离开了，他现在只是一个十五岁的学生、演员；他还有作业要写，剧本要背。他一整天的行程很满，下午放学了还要去滑板俱乐部。

 

Jack习惯性的把玫瑰遗忘在床头，就像他遗忘他的过往那样，这不过都是成长中一小段注定被遗忘的必经之路。

 

 

[Finn’s Lyrics]

 

（他在这一页草稿上夹了一瓣玫瑰花）

 

Stranger（划去）

 

（题目空缺）

 

Hey man（“man”下面被随手画上了波浪线）  
Looks like you crossed my mind  
I haven't seen u  
Since the last …e（最后一个词空缺,只是为了押尾韵写上了尾字母e）  
（往后两段是完全涂黑的长方形方框，以及杂乱写在旁边的几个试图押尾韵的词：face, grace, mice,rose一词被方框框起来, universe一词旁边标注了问号）  
You best keep looking behind  
（随笔画的五线谱，与一段音符，配上注释：吉他渐弱，突出鼓手）  
I'd love to sing  
Who called?Who …ed?（依旧只写上了尾韵）  
Don't call it chastity  
BELIEVE and believe（着重线方框框起来两个”believe”，其中第一个落笔尤其之重）  
My voice went hoarse on me  
We can talk the talk  
About the rhapsody（在最后一个词下画了下划线，并打箭头指向左边空白区域大写的一个Q）  
（第二段主歌依旧空缺)

 

(在这页歌词草稿的背面贴了一张照片。Calpurnia主唱和一个小男孩的照片，至少在照片里他们开起来差不多大，Finn穿的应该是It的戏服，另一个孩子也是？两个孩子对着镜头做鬼脸，然而另外那个小个子的男孩头上的空白里被标上了一个问号。）

 

 

[Neverland]

 

十三岁的Asher在Andi Mack剧组的每一天都要走过迪士尼式的模拟现代童话的村落，曾经的公主有着高塔和城堡，而迪士尼为了现代的公主们构架了一个新的童话世界，把童话永远囚禁在二十一世纪初的小别墅里。他每日都要走过那条满是小别墅的街道，那里的布景和California的任何一个小镇没什么区别，唯一的差异就是多了一点人工的刻意来。他走的很早，在街上几乎没人的时候，这条路到剧组刚好作为他的晨跑路线。

 

“嗨，你知道谁送的玫瑰吗？”

 

Asher听到一个男孩说话的声音，他猜这个声音的主人年纪比他大一点儿，还有着变声期男孩特有的微微发沙的嗓子。这个声音的来源无从考究，它像是雨点凭空落下，一滴正巧砸在Asher的头上。

 

那个声音在空气中的每一粒水汽里，虽然音量不大，但是却足以让人听清。

 

在水中声音传播的速度比空气中快，Asher不合时宜的想，这是不久前他考试才遇到过的。

 

他停下了脚步，试图去寻找声音的来源，也许是住在这片区小别墅里的哪一个男孩也说不定。虽然清晨的小别墅们还丝毫没有一丝苏醒的迹象，即使麻雀已经开始他们的茶话会。

 

玫瑰。那个声音提到了玫瑰，这也许是哪个受欢迎的男孩收到了来自恋慕者的匿名求爱。也许他改把目标锁定在哪一户有玫瑰的人家门前。Asher这样做了。

 

他的眼睛被过于明亮的阳光照的发疼，惨白色的光晕透过他的绿色的虹膜在他的脑子里燃烧，他的眼前只有一片惨白，看不清任何东西。他只是扭头想看一看街对面的房子——一个平常的举动。  
Asher听见Joshua叫他，从街道的另一端，大概在他的四点钟方向。他在这个地方驻足太久了，表盘上的分针只转了不足10度，而他的腿却开始发酸。他睁开了眼睛，过亮的光让他依旧无法适应，只能等在一片透明度极低的白翳中看见一点街景。颜色跳跃鲜亮的建筑，那些过度明快与高饱和度的色块夸张而滑稽的生长着，在柏油马路的对面，和榆树一起长成整齐的一排，有序的排开，如同机械排版。

 

他没有找到玫瑰，没有人能在五颜六色的色块里面找到一个正好十六进制颜色码为#CD0000的红玫瑰，那些比玫瑰颜色更为鲜活跳脱的颜色混杂在一起，构建成立一副万花筒里才能见到的，让人目眩的景象。更不要提在这片堪比调色盘的建筑群中找到丝毫不打眼的米白色与粉色。

 

阳光把路的这头与那头一刀切开，在波普艺术风格的街那边是一个截然不同、却又完全相同的世界。他的眼睛找不到一个点可供他聚焦。房屋开始在他的眼前缩小，每一个细节都变得粗糙而富有廉价的塑料感，色彩Asher觉得自己和对面的街景分别装在两个水晶球里，放在大减价小杂货铺的老架子上，还被贴着“50% discount！”的标签。他甚至可以听见来自玻璃外交谈的声音，那是两个尖利的声音，带着白光在反常的、粗糙的空气中反光。

 

他的脚离树的阴影只有一厘米距离，他就这样步子迈开一半停在光影的边缘线上。

 

“嘿，Asher，醒醒。你是像Jonah一样恐惧症发作了吗？”Joshua已经从街对面走到了他的身边，肢体接触让Asher一瞬间回过神来。

 

他从失神的状态中抽离出来，表现得像是刚刚从泡沫中诞生的维纳斯，无知天真，而极度纯洁。他没有笑，只是垂下眼睑试图甩脱刚才看见的光怪陆离。他的幻想落在他的睫毛上，他听见一个气泡被戳破的声音小小的炸裂在空气中。风总是来在恰当时机，

 

“哦，我没事，Joshua，我没事，我可能幻听了。”Asher用手搓了搓脸，让自己看起来好点，露出一个不让人担心的微笑，他伸手锤了一下Joshua的肩膀。

 

 

[A Conversation with Jack]

 

April, Mexico.

 

“你愿意聊聊什么关于你最近的状态吗，Jack?”

 

Emmy用一只手托着脸，另一只手百无聊奈的搅动着面前那一杯芒果雪泥，她挺喜欢这种甜腻的热带水果冰的。巨大的白色沙滩草帽檐没有遮住她那双亮晶晶的眼睛，那双眼睛亮的有点让Jack害怕，毕竟这个心细的女孩很快就发现了他的不对劲。Jack咬着笔头试图假装自己正在被生物作业所困扰没有听见Emmy的问话。

 

“你有事情在躲着我们。Angela有可能看不出来，但是我看的出来，你瞒不过我。你最近不太对劲Jack，有的事情似乎正在慢慢向不太对的方向发展。”Emmy嘟囔着吸了一大口芒果雪泥，然后很显然她感到了冰冻脑子的感觉，她按着太阳穴让自己好受点。

 

“我没事，Emmy，呃，如果我有事一定是因为生物assignment，或者下周该死的的生物考试——你知道雨林的食物链该怎么画吗？”

 

“噢，从生产者开始，你知道的，草或者藤曼那些植物；然后是吃草的兔子什么的……”Emmy翻翻眼珠，然后开始研究她的手指甲——上周新做的，Jack手指上绿黑的指甲也是那时候和她一起去做的。Jack觉得自己就快要成功了，她几乎就要忘掉她原本想要说什么了。

 

“雨林里没有兔子！”

 

“…嘿！Jack D Graze！你听到我在问你了吗？你最近不对劲，我们都很担心你。”，她猛地抬起头来，用全名称呼Jack,漂亮的眉毛皱起，这是一种可以被解读为生气的情绪。

 

“好吧好吧，Emmy，等我画完这个食物链就告诉你。”

 

Emmy看起来很满意，又吸了一大口芒果雪泥，看起来这次她有经验了，她不再弄得自己脑子难受的冻起来。她一边用手指敲击着桌面，一边极其耐心的看着Jack的笔在作业本上写写画画（她的做作业 早在来墨西哥度假三天前就写完了，感谢这个好习惯让他可以尽情享受假期）。

 

“……Emmy，我不确定这件事究竟发生了，但是它是真实的。”

 

“它？你不要告诉我你在说一个蹩脚的双关笑话。让我们直接进入主题好吧？”，Emmy笑了起来，带着一点嘲弄。

 

“有人给我送玫瑰花。”

 

“噢，我们的小Jackie也是万人迷了，玫瑰花而已。哪个姑娘看上了你？当然如果是男孩我也不会介意的，你知道我一直是LGBTQ的拥护者。听起来那个人很像是你的旧情人或者哪个痴迷者。”  
她嘴唇轻轻嗡动，发出了咯咯的笑声，这让Jack感到一点尴尬。

 

“听着Emmy，事情是这样的，一个不知道幽灵还是stalker的每天放一支玫瑰在我的床头柜上面，就算我把它扔掉了第二天早上还会出现一支新的。我就算锁了门和窗子也会出现。这一点都不浪漫，这太诡异了。”

 

“这还不是最奇怪的，最奇怪的事情是我居然觉得那个送玫瑰给我的人应该是个我熟悉的人，但是该死的我却半点都想不起来。我甚至看到他了！”

 

Emmy不再笑了，看得出来她在努力的去消化相信这件听起来无厘头的事情，她的眼睛里面全是疑惑还有一点兴奋。沉默在两个人中间蔓延开，Emmy甚至停止了摄入芒果雪泥，咕噜咕噜的声音消失了。Jack紧张的按压着圆珠笔，机关发出咔咔的响声，这让他在沉默中好受一点。

 

“你有试过去抓住他吗，Jack？抓住，而不是躲开。”

 

“Emmy，我试过了。我和你说过了。我用了Google上所有能找到的方法，我熬过通宵，设过陷阱，甚至用盐把我的床围了一圈，虽然之后mommy让我自己打扫干净。”Jack一口气说完了这句话，然后深吸了一口气，仿佛这一句话就要耗尽他肺里所有的氧气。Emmy看起来有些困惑，她涂着浅粉色指甲油的手指轻轻的敲击着玻璃杯的杯壁，发出清脆的叮叮声。但是很显然这不是动画片里最常出现的那种主角想到了好主意时的效果音，就算是，他们二者也没有一个人会是那所谓的动画片的主角。

 

“我试过了。”

 

Emmy没有再回话，她只是盯着芒果雪泥中心那个被她用吸管弄出来的洞。

 

Jack继续低头盯着作业本上的格子。

 

 

[Unintended]

 

“And I'm the one to blame，When you got off that train……”

 

Finn的用力捏着拨片，被快速拨过的吉他弦甚至开始发烫，他弹完《Blame》的最后一小段和弦作为这场演出的结尾。他的上衣早就脱去了，露出了几乎已经是青年人的躯体——还是和曾经一样精瘦。汗水把他的卷发黏成一条一条，往下滴着汗粒。他深吸了一口气，他感到自己声带的振动，清晰的顺着神经传到他的头皮，然后在一片躁动的人群上鞠躬，离场。这是一场几百人的高潮，荷尔蒙刺激着所有人的大脑皮层，控制着最原始、最狂热与本能的欢娱。那台下不再是人群，而是浪潮，拥有个体的特征却在这时连为一体。玫瑰在狂欢中被抛上舞台，花瓣在和地面撞击的一瞬间被砸开，溅开的花瓣拂过Finn的鞋面，在上面留下一点香味。

 

他把吉他留在台上，随便捡起一朵玫瑰，它的外层花瓣摇摇欲坠，整朵花不是新鲜的鲜红色，这朵玫瑰显然已经被空气氧化了，它花瓣边缘的颜色深得发黑，从外缘内内心开始融化、被腐蚀与溃烂。Finn毫不在意的亲吻它。这个动作引起最前排groupie的尖叫，那些女孩的声音很尖利，在一片嘈杂依旧清晰的如同一道闪电。

 

虽然他现在已经成年了——大概在两个月以前是他的十八岁生日，他依旧没有尝试着去找任何一个女孩或者男孩作为一份成年礼。Finn思想上的成年远比他的肉体枣，他很慎重地去对待他的感情、他的性以及他选择的权力。

 

他抬起手把花随便找个方向扔掉，那朵花在空中散开了，所有的花瓣砸在人群中，很快被吞噬了，也许每一瓣花瓣都被切分作几片更小的，落进人的眼睛。镜子的碎片带来冷漠、丑恶与黑暗，玫瑰的碎片能带来什么？

 

Finn自己也没有答案，他没有Richie那张贱嘴，很多事情上他表现的更像Mike一般的乖巧。虽然有趣的事情是，他某种程度上继承了Richard Tozier儿时的愿望——做Derry唯一的那个摇滚巨星。

 

无可否认的是，他小时候主演的那些电影与电视剧很显然带给他了很大的影响。80年代对着Finn有着致命的吸引力，那种狂热与仪式感似乎正是他想要的，还有那来自于那六根电吉他弦之间振动的灵魂。Finn在下台时接过了一支玫瑰，那枝玫瑰的刺剔得很干净，几乎拥有光滑的茎秆表皮。他礼节性的回以一个微笑，同时向远方喧嚣还没有散去，仍然在燃烧着人群挥了挥手作为告别——余烬的热度依旧滚烫的可怕。

 

他站在线上，嘈杂的人潮与同样嘈杂的后台只有一步之遥，Finn就站在那条线上，两个嘈杂空间中那条安静的缝隙上。

 

这是件很诡异的事，大白天见鬼的事情少之又少，就连It和Demogorgon也主要在夜间出没。他清晰的记得自己接过玫瑰时没有人碰到他，但是从那时开始直到，现在他的手上却传来一阵温度，来自于37度人的掌心的温度。Finn猜那是一只手，五个指头的温度都紧贴着他的手腕，那种热度几乎称得上是用力了。

 

“也许是他抓住我了。”Finn猜，即使他不明白是什么促使他萌生了这种想法，理论上来讲他甚至不知道那个抓住他的东西是不是人形的。

 

紧接着他觉得那只手从他的手臂中穿过去了，那种温度穿过他的皮肤、脂肪、肌肉、骨髓，然后再按照着同样的路径穿出去。时间像果冻一样凝固了，Finn还能感受到那只手停留在他体内的感觉，也许做一张他手腕横截面红外线热成像的图，根据图像上的手印还可以抓住那个小贼。很难说为什么十八岁的青年依旧相信这些鬼怪的无稽之谈，大概事他依旧会被大部分在社会上遇见的人称之为“kid”，而孩子似乎就应该还对那些不切实际的东西带有一点幻想的余地。

 

他甚至天马行空的对那个温度产生了一种熟悉感，他曾经拥抱过一具同样温度的身体在他的怀中，这是肌肉留下的记忆——不会像大脑皮层的那些小恶魔一样造假。冥冥之中有一个声音在提醒他，这是来自于他过去的，曾经与他有着很深的牵扯的；这是一条从过去抛出的橄榄枝，顺着这根藤条，他就可以回到四年前被浓雾遮住的记忆里。

 

“我会找到你，然后抓住你的。”Finn对着那朵玫瑰说。

 

 

[Asher’s Diary]

 

May, 14th ,2015.   
Sunny.

 

我觉得这件事情我需要记录下来，但是那已经是六个小时之前的事情了，我只有尽可能的把它记录下来。

 

晨跑时我听见了一个大约比我年长一些的男孩的声音，刚才午休时间我问过了其他的工作人员，似乎那一片区并没有人居住。这让这件事情变得更加奇怪了起来，我努力回忆那个男孩说的话大概是关于玫瑰的，听起来类似于询问是谁送的玫瑰。

 

（他写字很慢，下笔也很重，这里有许多横杠与涂改的痕迹）

 

有一瞬间我感到时间停止了，我不在我原本该在的位置，而在另一个空间，我不知道该怎么描述这趟奇遇。有点像鲁滨逊漂流到一个荒岛，而那里是一个截然不同的世界……

 

（接下来两行歪歪斜斜写了两行数字：218-237-156和059-853-975，在数字的一旁备注着两个名字，Joshua和Peyton）

 

Mommy才给我了一个新手机，她觉得我这个年纪的孩子应该拥有自己的手机了。

 

记得把Peyton和Joshua的号码存上，ASHER！

 

（他这一句全用的大写字母）

 

刚才我又想起来一点白天发生的事情，那些说话的人中似乎有一个被称为Jack，但是要是想要在伯班克找到一个Jack不比找到一个叫做阿猫阿狗的人简单多少。

 

也许这就是一个梦呢，晚安。

 

（他把自己的名字写在了左下角，然后小小的折了个角作为标记）

 

 

[Heart-Shaped Glasses]

 

Finn成年之后的第一件事情是去找朋友搞到支只Mary Jane，他一点不会飞叶子，只是那些七角的叶子带给他一种熟悉的气味。这种味道他知道是来自于他童年漩涡里的一部分。他的成年礼不是去酒吧，不是去合法的睡某一个人，不是去自已买一些成人用品。实际上这些很早之前它感觉自己就干过了，不止他一个人。那年他十四岁时，身边还有着另外一个人，拉着他一起为非作歹，仗着在青春期为所欲为的人。他对那个人大的身体有着足够深刻的肌肉记忆，他记得那具身体的温度，心跳，脉搏，甚至湿热的舌尖和小虎牙的形状。那具身体的每一寸皮肤，他几乎都用自己的皮肤接触过、度量过了。

 

但是他忘记了。

 

每当他试图去记起，或者说从记忆深处打捞起来那个名字，或者那个人的长相时，总会不了了之。一切都被一片白色给掩盖了，比雪更深厚，比丝绸更柔软光滑的白色完全掩盖了。从那布中发出的光，温热而刺眼，当Finn试图去揭开那层白色时，他的掌心总会被灼伤，那段记忆对于他来说几乎完全被束之高阁了。不是他主观意愿下的束之高阁，而是被迫的。他一点也想不起来他十五、十六岁那两年的时光。

 

他搜索过IMDb，但很显然，那些官方资料除了告诉他，自己在2017-2019那差不多两年间出演过《Stranger Things》与《IT》。一点他现实生活相关的也没有，这些黑色的字母毫无章法的拼凑在一起用简简单单数词就写完了他曾经活着度过的两年。

 

他还保留着Stranger Things剧组交的那些朋友们、或者该称之为旧识们的联系方式。他依旧经常会和Caleb或者Gaten face time甚至邀请他们来看自己的演出。他也有刷到过Millie和Sadie一起出去玩时发出的那些动态。

 

噢，还有Noah。Finn觉得自己已经很久没有提起过这个小他两岁的男孩了，他曾经悬挂在Finn写下的歌词的空行里，睫毛的下缘。这像是扭曲的皮格马利翁效应，Noah的眼睛、体温、心跳、还有上唇的一点小痣，都是缪斯——Finn歌词中所理想的缪斯。

 

而他所歌唱的却不止Noah。如果说那些旋律与歌词是写给Noah的，可当他站在台上唱出来时，心里所想的却是另有其人。

 

至于It剧组留给他的记忆所剩无几，全部和迷雾纠缠在一起，杂糅成巨大而混乱的一团，连带着Finn的一部分童年记忆与旧友。

 

Finn也试着去看过自己一起的社交软件，Instagram里面确实有许多他曾经和那些在IT剧组同龄的小演员们的合照，也有一些搞怪的短片。看着合照他只能勉勉强强叫出几个人的名字，准确的来说甚至只叫得出名：卷头发的Wyatt，唯一的那个女孩是Sophia……还有一个是姓或者名叫做Jacobs的男孩。

 

Finn觉得自己的脑子里面全是一团浆糊，每每看到这些照片，他总觉得眼睛前与脑子里都被盖上了，也许是为了保守什么他刻意遗忘的的秘密。但他不明白自己在照片里面为什么笑得如此开心，他的记忆究竟还有什么需要掩盖与遗忘的。

 

这是件很常见的事，有时提起童年的玩伴，他的名字与面容一并都被遗忘了，也许还剩一点他的声音、或者他的眼睛，剩下在记忆里面的只有他物质上一小部分；残留在记忆里最多的是当时聚在一起时的那种名为“快乐”的体验与情感。Finn觉得那个人好像离他很远，又很近，像是与他面对面站着中间隔着浓雾，把距离也稀释了。

 

Youtube上他又找到一小片拼图碎片，他们自导自演的那些V team傻里傻气的小短片。他看着十四岁的自己仿佛像在看一个素不相识的陌生人，他甚至不能确定那是不是他自己，抑或者是一只shapeshifter窃走了他的皮囊。手机屏幕把他所出事时间与空间将他的童年切割开，分别隔离起来，像是他的那三年记忆携带有什么传染病病原体，只要让他想起一点，病毒就会滋生，藤曼就会纠缠住他的手脚、遮住他的眼耳口鼻。

 

“Jack Grazer.”

 

Finn对着手机屏幕读出这个v team视频上传者的名字，他觉得自己的嘴里像是放了一颗小石子，坚硬的棱角硌着他的舌尖——他对这个名字太生疏了，甚至将这个只有五个音节的名字从嘴巴中吐出来都很困难，也许他的舌头真实意义上的打结了。

 

但是当这个名字从他的两瓣嘴唇中发出来，然后再由空气做媒介传到他的耳朵里时，他意识到他按下了那个对的按钮，他找到了。

 

 

[Emerald City]

 

Asher从没有想过自己在清理房间时还能找到两年前的日记。

 

“噢！玫瑰，Asher！居然曾经有人要你帮忙找玫瑰的——”Jack几乎只要说到“玫瑰”这个词就会咯咯咯的笑起来，他正处于变声期，笑声听起来有些像风吹过破了个口偶的纸窗户。他的手指压在  
Asher写的歪歪扭扭的“R”字母上——那是“Rose”的开头，也是错误的开头。

 

Asher把他的日记从Jack手上抢下来，稚嫩的笔迹让他感到很尴尬，尤其是这样一篇别扭青涩的，带着些半懂不懂的情欲色彩的日记。

 

他在前一天晚上就不应该听了Jack的话，把他带回自己家，这只小猫爪子刁蛮的厉害，抓着接吻每一次换气的空隙几乎把Asher的前十五年生活看了个遍。Asher尝试着去拦住那两只灵活的猫爪子，当然很显然他没有成功。他不仅仅在阻止Jack把自己房间翻的一团乱糟的事情上投出了大失败的骰子，同样，他对于用理智的渔网网住自己的欲望也失败了。

 

人们常常把理智比喻成一条紧绷的弦，实则不是这样，对于Asher来说在面对Jack时那种自制力实际上名为“Annie”；或者说用Annie——他女朋友的名字仅仅作为一个符号，悬挂在他的头顶提醒着他，不要做一些越界的事情。

 

Jack曾经给他指明过这点，那时候这个他低着头漫不经心的玩着手指甲，Asher只看的见他小卷毛间的发旋。

 

“噢，Ashey poo你需要的不是什么Annie、Jenna的女朋友，而是一个girl——friend而已。”

 

重音放在girl，而不是那个连读的girlfriend。也许Jack是对的，他只是需要一个女孩，一个雌性来矫正自己。但是这无法解释他看见Annie确实会感到喜悦与心跳、脸上发热，那种反应和他被Jack咬住下嘴唇时一样；他感到自己的大腿肌肉紧绷，声带被扯紧，脚指头不由自主的蜷缩起来。 与其说这是爱，不如现实一点，说这是一种生理冲动，从生物进化论里产生的。

 

这大概也是他怎么和Jack滚上床的原因，Jack是那种离开床笫之后不留半点真情的男孩，眼睛纯净的像是小动物。至于做爱,对他来说大概也只是生理需求，来自于动物本能的渴求，除此之外无他意义。但是Jack也同样足够恶劣，他在白天的玩笑话和亲昵的小动作总是有意引诱，但是他的眼睛——那双鹿的眼睛总是带着一种来自于未开化的、蒙昧自然的无知。人们总说眼睛是心灵的窗户，可这扇鹿的窗户的背后明明是狐狸的灵魂。Jack只是在片场休息时拉住了他的手，用他带着戒指的那只手指轻轻的挠了挠Asher的手心。

 

Jack总是带给他一种熟悉的神秘感，Asher几乎敢肯定自己一定在过去的某年某月见过Jack只不过他忘记了而已，他甚至可以想起他试镜那一天的每一个细节，那天的Jack没有带着他除了演戏时永远也不摘的戒指——那枚戴在中指上、象征着热恋中的戒指。

 

从他第一次在试镜时见到Jack，这种感觉就一直在他心头萦绕不散。

 

Jack的声音来自于过去。用时间去度量实际上是没有意义的，无论这条射线的端点起源于过去、未来或者现在，他们最终都会相交，或者在空间意义上的重叠。就像存在与一个立方几何体里的任意几条线，他们不存在与同一个横截面上。但是如果拿出它纵剖面的图像，在那张图像上，那三条线各会留下一个点，而这就是三条时间相交的地方。

 

“你知道罗马人用尿刷牙吗？”

 

（你可以杀死你的外祖母吗？）

 

外祖母悖论。Asher眨了眨眼睛，努力让自己的注意力回到试镜的台词上，他敢肯定摄像机一定抓取到了他之前放空的、呆滞的那几秒钟。他愣住的表情没有来的及调整，Asher知道在摄像机里的自己看起来一定很傻，像是灵魂开了个小差搭上了银河系漫游便车——导演一定会皱着眉头看着屏幕，“Not him.”，他会说。Asher很快意识到了自己对面的男孩是临场发挥的，台本上根本没有这样一句话，演员的职业素养让他尽可能的用最快速度想起他需要往下接的台词。

 

 

[Midnight in Paris]

 

Jack从来不知道该如何面对自己十七岁的生日宴，他想过许多种方案，也在脑子里构思过无数种聚会的布置与场景。但不出意外的一件事情是，无论他哪次生日，他都希望自己的朋友们齐聚一堂。这几乎是一件不可能做到的事情，更何况他的许多好朋友们和他一样，早早拥有了自己的事业，有的甚至提前一年就定好了日程。好在他还不到十七，他还有3天才到十七岁，368天才成年，他还是一个孩子、一个青少年，拥有胡思乱想的权利。

 

几乎十六岁剩下的每一个可以走神和一个人胡思乱想的时光她都用来考虑这件事了。从上课看着室内白炽灯一定频率闪烁的时候，还是踩脱了滑板、身体将要和地面亲密接触的一瞬间，那些失神的瞬间她唯一能想到的就是“1”和“7”这两个数字，像是魔力。没有人知道这是睡美人的纺锤。

 

十七岁说大不大，说小不小；差一年到法定成年，多一年过合法结婚。夹在一条尴尬而狭窄的缝隙里苟延残喘，试图将脖子伸得更长些，长到可以呼吸一口来自十八岁高空、成年人的专属氧气，邮箱屈膝将自己蹲的再矮点，矮到足以蜷缩成曾经十七年前在母亲子宫里的胚胎。成长开始变成一种折磨，来自于上面，也来自于下面的引力将Jack拉扯的很长，他长高的很快，几乎实在暑假的一眨眼间就几乎长到足以和Asher比肩。

 

他和Asher在Shazam!2的剧组前不久才见了面，拍摄时间选在暑假，但是估计开学以后他还需要赶回去再补拍一些镜头。

 

Jack踩上他的滑板，脚一踩，向回家的方向滑去。这几年的练习让他的的滑板技巧已经很娴熟了，荧光绿的轮子在发灰的柏油马路上转动，也许会压死一两只不幸的虫，但这对于Jack来说没什么大不了，他依旧在专心的思考着他十七岁的生日会，脚下靠着肌肉记忆继续往家的方向去。

 

要有Ian、Grace、Jovan……他们才见过面没多久，前几周Shazam!2才刚刚杀青；同样Wyatt、Jaeden、Chosen……那些losers’ club的朋友们也要加在他的邀请名单上；还有学校和滑板俱乐部的朋友们。Emmy一定会来，毫无疑问。

 

Jack的膝关节擦过从栅栏缝隙里长出来的狗尾巴草。或许那不是狗尾巴草，而是沙仑的玫瑰，轻快而带着一些尖利的触感，只要一瞬间的接触，感官之间的联想足以构建起他曾经对于玫瑰的回忆。

 

还有被他突然遗忘的两个朋友。

 

朋友。

 

（玫瑰。）

 

你还记得那两个原来特别要好的朋友吗？

 

（你还记得那两个原来特别要好的情人吗？）

 

Jack吹了声口哨，来自玫瑰的一点启示把曾经他束之高阁的一段记忆赠与他，像是突如其来的骤雨，大颗粒、冰凉而又匆匆忙忙。Finn和Asher不一样却又相同，他潜意识里将Finn和Asher做对比。实际上Asher是他的tiger eyelashes ，而Finn则是他的summer wine。他们在影子里游戏，在灯光下作戏。

 

Jack的青春期最初始的骚动适合Finn一起度过的。他们都不明白太多事情，做事全凭着动物 点全部试探着摸索过的路。Finn在面对这种自然的欲望时也不会羞赧，只有他的脸颊微微发红，还有Jack触碰过的地方隐隐发烫。Finn的手指修长，少了一些十三岁同龄孩子的柔软，多了一些青年的锐利与尖刺。床榻上最柔软的一般不是羽绒的枕头，而是是Jack自己的腰腹与手指。他们的交媾、甚至只称得上互舐，带着过于纯洁的色彩，那是来自于太初诞生厄洛斯本身的混沌。他们的关系浸泡在酒里，充斥着成瘾性、混乱与极乐。

 

Asher则是Jack的猎物，但是谁也没有想到掌控在自己手指下的小老虎可以贴着自己的咽喉，将炽热的呼吸与尖利的犬齿作用于甜蜜的威胁。起初这种纯粹靠力气的手段在Jack眼中只有一个词的评价：蠢。但是Asher从来都不必Jack缺少小心思 ，只是他眼角下垂的橄榄绿的眼睛，掩盖了这是一只真正的在丛林中的猎手的本质。谁都不知道这只看起来温顺的虎崽子，在垂下眼睛，睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影的时候，心里的算盘在拨动着什么。Asher从来喜欢在牙齿上用力，他在Jack身上留下的痕迹每每都红的发紫，Jack也从不甘于落后，同样是猫科动物的较量，他的爪子比Asher的牙齿更尖利。

 

一点冰凉的打在Jack的脸上，他从胡思乱想中惊醒过来，一辆红色的小轿车擦着他的滑板尖碾过。他抬起手摸了摸自己的脸颊，雨水真实的打在他的脸上，冰凉、里面夹杂的一些小颗粒物打的Jack的脸颊还有一点痛，也不知是冻的发红还是打的发红。

 

 

[Town of Babel]

 

They said, “Come, let’s build ourselves a city, and a tower whose top reaches to the sky, and let’s make a name for ourselves, lest we be scattered abroad on the surface of the whole earth.”

 

Genesis 11:4

 

—END—


End file.
